oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Top 5 Times "Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After" Helped Smash the Patriarchy
As we all know, women are constantly held down by the patriarchy. Today, women still face many injustices, such as the wage gap, rape, and other shit. However, every once in a while, you get somebody who truly understands the strife of women. "Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After" is the new show for women! It empowers women, it cares about women, and here are some of the top times they have shown this! Yaaaaaas! #5: Ben Showing Displeasure With Entering the Sewer, "Eh New Beginning" The series is off to a great start, breaking traditional gender norms! When Evil Shocksquatch escapes into the Undertown sewer, it's up to Ben, Ferrick, and Obama to chase after him. However, Ben doesn't want to! "Ew, sewer!" He cries. Why is this a significant victory for feminism, you ask? Well, it's quite simple. Traditionally, women are viewed as fragile and squeamish. The male-controlled media portrays women with a hatred of all things gross and icky. Series creator Oprah Stylinson, though, understands how ridiculously misogynist this is, and seeks to shake up the status quo. By having the main male character, Ben, not liking the gross sewer, stereotypes and gender norms are broken! Girl power! #4: Shazaman Shazaman is the greatest alien, because she's a feminist icon. Shazaman, despite her name, is actually a woman! This goes to show that men aren't the only ones who can be superheroes! Even moreso, Shazaman is an Annunaki, portrayed in "Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After" as one of the most powerful alien races in the universe. Not only is Shazaman a badass woman, she's also a godlike badass woman! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas queen slaaaaaaaay! #3: Ratboy Being Kidnapped By Little King John, "Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted" This one is one of my favorites! In this episode, the president, Ratboy Genius, is kidnapped and held hostage by the nefarious Little King John! This is significant because traditionally, women are the damsels in distress, always kidnapped by the generic villain of the week, and it's up to the big, strong, male fantasy character to save her. Not the case here! Here we see a powerful MALE figure being held as a damsel in distress! Not so high and powerful now, are you boys? #2: JK Simmons Being Inducted into the Masters of Swag, "Pastsex/Swagsounds" At the end of the highly rated two-parter, JK Simmons is inducted into the Masters of Swag, a team of the most swaggy people the universe has to offer. "But JK Simmons isn't a woman!" You scream. Well, that's up for debate, actually! JK Simmons has shown many signs over the series that he may in fact be trans! Such as when he was contemplating suicide in "My Little Baracky 2", or when he was forced to help Chris stop Sonic Boom in "I don't fucking remember which one that was". So we have the first trans Master of Swag! YAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!! #1: Chris Getting To Celebrate Her Birthday, "Yellow is a Mellow Color" And the number 1 time OMCFA smashed the patriarchy was in the Christian Love Day special! A whole special dedicated to a wonderful, beautiful, fat, transgirl! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!! This episode made me teary-eyed! Oprah Stylinson cares so much about women that he went out of his way to allow a fat, disabled, transwoman to have her own birthday special! Zomg! Johnny Suckdick is also a writer for the upcoming "Oprah Makes Cartoons" reboot. Also he had to write this article twice because Wikia is a piece of shit. Category:Clickbait